A camera forms an integral part of modern electronic devices like a mobile phone. The mobile phone with camera capabilities registers a picture taken with the mobile phone. The registered picture can be used as a standby screen in display section or it may be transmitted to another mobile phone. At present, mobile phones with camera feature are evolving as a fastest growing segment in the digital camera field.
Digital cameras consider face detection techniques, which enable the user to take better images of the object of interest of the user. Such techniques may employ Local-Binary Pattern (LBP) features and/or Multi-Layer Perceptrons (MLP) based classifiers. These techniques can also be used in the mobile phones with camera feature. The cameras used by professionals include additional advanced features which helps the photographer to capture better images. However, these features may be difficult to be employed or used by a normal user.
Typically, when framing a shot, environmental features that many professional photographers look for and like to incorporate in their shots are converging lines, horizontal lines, leading lines and vertical lines. A normal user of a mobile phone with camera feature focusing on particular subject may not be able to visualize these inherent features that could change the photograph altogether.
The issues mainly faced while capturing the images are to assist the user in real-time for capturing the better quality images.